<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The War of the Eras by Archer_Willows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770359">The War of the Eras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows'>Archer_Willows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Character Death, F/M, I need to stop my obsession with Daughter fanfics, Romance, send help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter perished at the hand of her brother, and released her spirit to Ahsoka Tano. But when Ahsoka herself passes, the Daughter's spirit is free once more, where she'll try to fulfil her destiny as a young Jedi, many years before. There is where she meets Jodon, the Padawan of Mace Windu, who will teach the young Daughter in the Jedi arts.  They will form a close bond over her training, but will their training succeed, when the war comes around? Will they survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adi Gallia/Ladin, Adi Gallia/Original Male Character(s), Lylah/(Currently Unknown), Meepha/Jodon, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, The Daughter | Winged Goddess/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The War of the Eras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Long ago</b>, in the year 21 BBY, the Goddess of Light who was known as the Daughter was murdered on her home planet and prison, Mortis. She perished as her brother, the Son, stole the one blade that could kill a member of the Ones, and tried to slay the Father. Daughter, in her selflessness and love, used the Force to jump in the way of the dagger to spare her father, and the Son claimed her life instead. The Son then fled, having killed the one person he loved, overwhelmed by grief. Dying in her father's arms, she used her last shred of power to bring Ahsoka, who had been consumed by the Son, to the light once again. Her power exhausted, she then died.</p><p>The Daughter, the embodiment of the Light, who had lived a million long years, died cruelly, her life cut short. Had she not intervened, she would have still been young when the stars were old and dying, but her fate was bloody, vile, and short.</p><p>The three Jedi who had arrived on Mortis mere days before she arrived, were part of the reason the Ones died so young, left after the gods were dead, and they never thought about them, and their deaths rested easily on them. This was further cruelty, a pure being who only acted out of love and selflessness, who had saved their friend from death, who was the purest soul in the galaxy, and they had neither given thought nor care or it? The idea was simply an outrage. Daughter, and all her achievements, were forgotten. The only remnants of her power lied in Ahsoka, and the fact that she lived from that day.</p><p>But that was exactly it. Her power and spirit lived in Ahsoka. Maybe it was dormant, and maybe it was just a spirit, but it was there.</p><p>So when, many years later, Ahsoka herself left the world, and her spirit ascended, Daughter's spirit stayed in the mortal realm, as it had not yet finished its story. It found the body of a pregnant woman, who had just been impregnated. The Daughter's spirit entered the egg, and the baby that would come would be the Daughter, in a new life. Unlike in Ahsoka's case, the spirit of the Daughter would not merely reside in the child, but the child would develop with the Daughter's soul, spirit, and anything else. The child <em>was </em>the Daughter.</p><p>In nine months time, the time came for the baby to be born. The mother of the child, Agatha, was overjoyed when the baby was finally born. It was a baby girl, with light caramel skin and bright blue eyes. The baby looked nothing like the Daughter, and she wouldn't for a while. The child was named Meepha, and the family went away with the girl happily.</p><p>As Meepha grew up, the only two physical resemblances to Daughter developed: she was very tall for her age and she had straight, flowing, waist length green hair that fell down her back. from a young age, her skill with the Force started to develop, and she was absentmindedly and unknowingly sending objects flying around. Her other abilities either had not yet developed, or they had just not shown themselves. Meepha also had no idea who she really was, or what her past was like.</p><p>Meepha lived happily with her family for fifteen years, before the next chapter of her life would continue, and coincidentally, (maybe), that is also where our story begins... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>